


Oh Bite Me

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitzsimmons were going to go on a date but, then Fitz has a better idea.





	

“Jemma are you almost ready to go?”

She heard her husband’s voice from their bedroom. “Almost,”Jemma replied adding the last touches to her makeup. This was hers and Fitz’s weekly date night. Tonight, they were going to a play that was in town. She was putting more time and effort into her appearance tonight than she usually did. She didn’t often get to dress up. So she had put on a summery dress covered in roses and lilies, and she had curled her hair, which had taken longer than anticipated.

“Sorry this is taking so long Fitz” she called to him from the bathroom.

“I mean it’s natural.”

Jemma paused mid brush stroke over her eyelid. “What is natural?”

“You’re the slower one getting ready. I’m always ready before you.”

Raising her eyes brows Jemma walked out into the bedroom and placed her hands on her hips as she starred down at her husband. Fitz was sitting on the bed in black pants and a white button up shirt. He was starring down at his phone as if she hadn’t entered.

“That’s not true, and you know it.” She tried to have her tone be at least slightly threatening. If anything it was always Fitz who made them late. He always forgot things. She was the one who excelled at preparation.

“It’s okay Jemma. We’ll make it in time. No need to worry.”

He was pushing her buttons for fun, and she could tell by the look on his face. Sadly, it was working. “Oh, bite me,” she hissed at him.

Now it was Fitz’s turn to raise his eyes brows. He whipped his head around to face her. “Say, now there’s an idea.” A giddy smile spread across his lips and his eye filled with excitement. “Where would you like me to bite you Jemma?”

Jemma drew in a sharp breath as she heart began to race. That look on his face. His eyes were scanning her up and down. “Now Fitz, don’t mess up my make up. I worked really hard on it.” She had begun to back away as Fitz stood to his feet.

Fitz drew closer his grin growing wider. “Come on now Jemma. You asked me to bite you and I’m willing to oblige. Just tell me where.” He was moving faster now. “We can just skip the play and get to… other activities.”

“What has gotten into you,” she asked surprised by his eagerness and let out a giggle. However, now that she thought about it, it had been a while since they… “Come on now Fitz I did my hair.” But now she was picturing his hands tangled in her curls and her breathing quickened.

“I know,” he sighed. “ And you look magnificent. I can’t wait to mess it all up.”

Jemma found herself against the wall of the bedroom her chest rising up and down rapidly. Actually, now that she thought about it. Maybe staying in tonight wouldn't be so bad. She kind of liked the idea of Fitz messing up her lip stick some. Maybe even wrinkling her dress a bit.

Fitz placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head. “What do you say Jemma?” He leaned down and brushed his lips down her neck.

How could she ever resist him? She smirked feeling his warm breath on her neck. “Ohhh,” she breathed. “Fitz I want you to mess up my make up, mess up my hair and wrinkle my dress. Whatever you want.”

Fitz suddenly leaned back to look at her. “You sure?” he asked. “I don’t want it to just be about what I want.” The concern was clear in his voice. “What do you want?”

Jemma grabbed his face with her hands and laughed. “Fitz didn’t you hear me? I said bite me.”

They wouldn’t make it to the play that night, but neither husband nor wife really cared.


End file.
